Why Vince Switched to Geico
by wrestlefan4
Summary: This is a CRACK STORY. Very short, very simple. I wrote this for a request on a kink live journal site. Hope you like! Vince McMahon/The Money You Could Save By Switching to Geico. Teehee :D


_**Quick explanation, I wrote this for live journal kink site. It was requested to do a crack story with Vince being topped by The Money You Could Save By Switching To Geico. ROFL. Hope you enjoy. It's short and silly. :D**_

**_Why Vince Switched to Geico_**

It just sat there tantalizing him with those huge, staring eyes that bit straight through to his soul. Trying to focus on his company was hard to do since Vince had switched his car insurance to E-surance. Now when he came into his office, his bedroom, the shower, anywhere and everywhere was that green, sexy, fiend leering at him and undressing him with his eyes, making his skin burn.

Vince groaned and hung his head trying to get away from the hot, watchful, eyes. The more he squirmed the worse the feeling felt and when a cocky, teasing laugh met his ears he brought his red-shamed face up to see the stack of bill sitting directly in front of him on his desk on top of his 'future endeavors' list. He licked his lips and gazed lustfully at _The Money You Could Save By Switching to Geico._ Without thinking his trembling fingers reached out to touch—he was always drawn to touch money—the stack in front of him.

"Back!" _The Money You Could Save By Switching to Geico _growled. Vince drew his hand away in shock like a child snatching their curious finger back from a hot stove burner.

"Wha-what?" Vince stuttered pushing his chair back from his desk in disbelief.

"Oh, you want to touch me I know. You would looove to get your filthy hands on me and caress my crisp edges, my water-marks, my dollar signs."

Vince groaned.

"Please, please can I?" He croaked from a throat gone dry with animalistic lust.

"You had your chance!" _The Money You Could Save By Switching to Geico_ screamed, it's glassy eyes glaring with rage. "You could have switched to Geico but no, you chose E-surance my friend! That's right you decided to go with that pink-haired superwhore chick! Is she really better than me? Is she Vincent!"

"No!" Vince whined cringing back in his chair. "Linda wanted to use E-surance it wasn't my fault!" He whimpered.

"Pussy." _The Money_ laughed. "What are you going to do about it?" _The Money_ found its way to Vince's lap and with its teeth unzipped his fly revealing just how much Vince wanted the money. The bills rubbed against his cock making it twitch and grow and filling Vince's office with so much noise his secretary called to ask if he was okay. With as much control as he could muster—_The Money_ was running it's tongue over his head—he assured her while griping the edge of his desk with white knuckles that he was indeed okay.

"Oh please!" Vince shouted.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" _The Money _snorted pulling away from the bucking Chairman. _The Money_ opened Vince's lap top and pushed it towards him. On the screen was the Geico website and the cursor was precariously close to the link he could click on to switch from E-surance—damn that cartoon bitch—to Geico. "Do it Vince, _and I will fuck you like there's no tomorrow." The Money_ growled hot breath into Vince's ear and lulled its tongue out running the wet tip over his earlobe.

With hands that could barely work Vince clicked the link and in record time filled out the necessary forms to switch his car insurance.

"On your knees!" _The Money _demanded. All too happy to oblige the Chairman threw himself to all fours and yelp with pleasure when _The Money_ entered him like a madman.

xxxxx

"Ah…" Vince sighed buckling up his pants. _The Money _sat on his desk looking smug.

"Did you enjoy that?" It asked with a smirk.

"I always enjoy fat wads." Vince replied righting his toppled chair and easing himself into it.

"I bet you do." _The Money _teased winking one of its watchful eyes.

"Um, excuse me, down 'ere?"

Vince pulled a confused face and _The Money_ just rolled its eyes and sighed.

"Down 'ere bloke!"

Vince looked down between his feet to see a tiny Gecko standing there. He picked it up in the palm of his hand and placed it on his desk.

"I heard you just switch to Geico!" The lizard chirped in a British accent. "Brilliant, you saved hundreds of dollars on your car insurance…" The little creature smiled up at Vince and blinked his beady eyes innocently. "Am I too late for the orgy?"

Vince and _The Money_ laughed and sent the Gecko to find Shane.

**_Review? Thankies!_**


End file.
